1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote program development mediation system and method for enabling remote program development by mediating a program development contract between a development consignor and a developer, constructing the development environment of a developer terminal for developing a program in a Client/Server (C/S) environment in a virtualization server, and allowing a virtualization server to provide the developer terminal with a development tool image of a virtualized development framework.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 are conceptual diagrams of a conventional program development system.
Referring to FIG. 1, in modern society, most of business enterprises including public institutions construct and utilize information systems in operating their enterprises, but the business operations have reached the state in which the enterprises may be no longer operated without operating the information systems. Corporate customers who want to construct information systems and SI business enterprises which want to perform projects for constructing the systems secure developers for most parts of target development programs calculated through business analysis and design through specialized collaboration companies which provide development manpower. The secured developers reside in the corporate customers and the SI business enterprises and develop the programs.
In this development environment, corporate customer and SI business enterprises have the following problems A) to F).
A) As lots of projects are performed almost at the same time depending on the type of business, it is difficult to secure optimal developers based on necessary time owing to limited development manpower.
B) It is very difficult to determine whether secure manpower is suitable for development or not.
C) A problem arises in the entire project schedule because outside order developers quit their jobs even during development if they receive higher payments from other projects.
D) It is difficult to call poor specialized collaboration companies to task for their responsibility when a freelancer causes a problem because the companies hire lost of freelancers.
E) It is very difficult to prevent the leakage of know-how because outside developers move development know-how to other projects after development.
F) It is also inefficient to calculate development costs because the development costs are calculated based on the grade of a developer not based on the degree of difficulty of a program.
Furthermore, specialized business enterprises which provide development manpower and freelancers have the following problems i) to iii).
i) It is difficult to know what customer and what SI project require manpower because corporate customers and SI business enterprises do their businesses through individual visits through limited human network in order to provide their manpower.
ii) Although their manpower is inverted in projects, various problems arise because the manpower quit the projects if they receive a slightly high payment from other project.
iii) If their manpower waits for two months only without investing them in projects, monthly salaries must be paid. Accordingly, a fatal business problem occurs in specialized collaboration companies.
Referring to FIG. 2, a reason why a corporate customer and an SI business enterprise have developers reside in their projects for development is that outside development manpower may be directly managed and the security of development information may be maintained. There is a difficulty in that not only the development business of development manpower, but also overall business occurring to resident manpower must be managed. Furthermore, attention must be paid to the security management of development information because a project development business is performed in a developer PC.